Birthday Surprise
by Cheating Death
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Hinata wants to give him something special. Ramen, sake, and red lingerie are a surefire way to make the night memorable. Lemon.


**So I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote a NaruHina lemon. Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me alone, I am not a pervert! Or maybe I am. I don't know, you can be the judge of that one.**

**Birthday Surprise**

"So, what are you getting Naruto for his birthday?"

Hinata sighed thoughtfully as she walked down the street with her two best friends, Sakura and Ino. She herself did not know the answer to Ino's question.

"I'm not sure what to get him," Hinata finally replied. "I mean, I was going to surprise him by showing up to his place and cooking him dinner. But I don't know what else I should do for him. Do you two have any ideas?"

"A lifetime free meal card for Ichiraku's?" Sakura quipped with a laugh. "That idiot would probably drop down on one knee and propose to you if you did."

Hinata smiled. "As nice as that sounds, he would probably put Ichiraku's out of business by eating all of their ramen. I need to think of something else..."

"Well, Naruto is your boyfriend, so why don't you give him what every guy wants?" Ino hinted suggestively. "I mean, you two have had sex, right?"

The dark-haired beauty turned red, flustered by her friend's bluntness. "I-Ino! That's v-v-very private!"

Ino shrugged. "I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well, you're not, Ino-Pig," Sakura muttered as they turned down the next street.

"Shut up, Forehead!" The blonde shot back. "At least I'm throwing out ideas!"

While the two continued to squabble, Hinata couldn't help but think about what Ino had just said. She and Naruto had been together for about two years, and although she wouldn't admit it to her friends, they hadn't had sex yet. Between her shyness, and Naruto's fear of accidentally hurting her, they had never actually done it. But now that Naruto was nineteen, it was time that he finally got what he deserved.

"Ino," Hinata spoke up, silencing her friends' bickering. "Um...about what you said about Naruto and me..."

Ino grinned knowingly. "Yeeeessss?"

"Well...maybe you were on to something," the shy girl mumbled, stopping in her tracks. "I want this night to be special-"

"Not another word!" Sakura cut in, grabbing Hinata's wrist as she eyed a certain store down the street. "I know exactly what you need!"

Realizing what Sakura meant, Ino grabbed Hinata's other hand and they forcefully tugged their bewildered friend to the building. "We're going shopping!"

"Shopping for wh-" Hinata went silent and her eyes widened when they stopped in front of the store, which had various displays of lingerie in the window. "Oh, dear..."

"Not just that," Sakura nodded towards the liquor store next door. "You know, just so that you're more relaxed."

"...What have I gotten myself into?"

_Later that night_

Naruto walked into his apartment, having just returned from his current mission. Tsunade had originally told him to take the day off, but the blond Jinchuriki had insisted on going on a mission, despite it being his birthday. He was immediately greeted with the delicious aroma of ramen slowly cooking. His mouth watered and he hungrily made his way into the kitchen, pleasantly surprised that it had been cleaned. He smiled, knowing all too well that it had been the work of Hinata. No one else would've straightened up his filthy apartment, and Hinata's ramen was the only one he had ever tasted that was better than Ichiraku's.

"Hinata?" He called out for her, searching through the house. "Hinata, are you here?"

His girlfriend was nowhere to be found, much to his confusion. Had she run out to the store or something? He must've just missed her if that was the case. _Oh, well, I might as well shower before she gets back. I probably freaking_ _stink..._

Naruto stripped down and got into the shower, washing away the day's filth from his body. He cleaned up quickly, and was out five minutes later. Once he had finished putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Hinata?" He called out, noticing that the stove had been turned down to the lowest setting, just enough to keep it nice and warm. "Where are you?"

Naruto continued to look around, then stepped into his living room. He could sense her chakra, but where was she? Before he could register anything, Hinata entered the room through another doorway. Naruto's eyes went as big as saucers, taking in the sight in front of him. Hinata was dressed in a lacy red bra, her sizable breasts swelling above the cups. She wore matching panties to go with it, barely covered by the skimpy fabric. If it hadn't been for the bottle of sake she had purchased, she probably wouldn't have been able to bring herself to put the lingerie on. However, with a decent sized portion of the bottle gone, she wasn't as nervous or self-conscious.

"Damn..." Naruto finally mumbled, before quickly cupping a hand in front of his nose to cover the nosebleed he felt coming on. "Hinata, is that really you?"

Hinata slowly walked over, her exposed body alluring him even more as she got closer. He could see her pert nipples through the thin material, and he was unable to hide the erection that had started to poke out.

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You tell me." Leaning up, she planted a soft kiss on his lips, gently running her hand through his blond hair.

When they parted, Naruto had a goofy grin on his face, and he seemed a bit flustered. "Yeah, it's you alright."

"What do you think about it?" She asked him, shyly looking down at herself. "If you don't like it, I can change-"

"Nope, not necessary," he interrupted, still grinning like an idiot. "You look hot..."

Hinata kissed his cheek, and her breasts pressed up against him. "If you say so. By the way, happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

"Did you do all of this?" He nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She asked, bringing her lips up against his neck.

Naruto's cock twitched in his pants and he barely suppressed a groan. "I love it. Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Hinata took his hand and began to tug him towards his bedroom, a mischievous glint in her lavender eyes. "It's your birthday, after all."

He felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation as he eagerly followed her, curious with what she was getting at. For once in his life, ramen was the last thing in the world he cared about at that very moment. Hinata had his undivided attention completely.

Once they had made it to the bedroom, Hinata leaned up and kissed him deeply, her rosy lips against his. Naruto pulled her into his arms and returned her kiss as he was filled with desire. Hinata moaned quietly and slowly moved her hand down to where his pants were. She glanced up at him as she brushed her fingers over his zipper, as if she were asking for permission. Naruto could only nod in reply, hitching his breath when he felt her gently unzip his pants. Seconds later, her hand had slipped inside, snaking under his boxers.

Naruto groaned, hardening even more as her delicate fingers wrapped around his member. "Hinata..."

The girl silenced him with another kiss, stroking him up and down. "I wanted to give you something special for your birthday... I hope you like it." She went a little faster, exciting her boyfriend further.

Naruto tried to keep his composure, yet he was gradually losing his mind as she continued to touch him. Was his sweet and innocent Hinata really doing this right now? Not that he was complaining or anything. It was just unusual for her to be so...naughty. He liked that little side of her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt his pants and boxers being pulled down. He looked down in time to see Hinata drop down onto her knees in front of him. She took his penis into her hand, then brought her mouth over to it. Glancing up at him for a brief moment, she gave his painfully sensitive tip a lick. Naruto closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure again. After a moment, Hinata took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Mmm, that feels good," he mumbled, getting more and more turned on. "Damn..."

Hinata kept it up, and began to go faster. She swirled her tongue around his cock, her hands holding onto his thighs. Naruto bucked slightly, his penis now hard as a rock. To his disappointment, however, she abruptly stopped and stood back up.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet," she told him, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. "Not even close."

Hinata put her hands on his tanned, chiseled chest, slowly running them down his torso. Her fingers traced his six-pack abs, before venturing lower. As she reached down to grab hold of his member again, Naruto was unable to contain himself any longer. He massaged one of her breasts through the red bra, causing her to gasp softly. His other hand slipped down between her legs, where he could feel how hot she was done there. Not to mention wet. He rubbed her through her panties, swearing quietly when she stroked his cock once again. She went faster this time, her grasp on him more firm.

Naruto brought his hands up behind her back and tried to unclip her bra. His hands fumbled for a moment before finally succeeding, unable to focus entirely as she continued to pump his erection. He slipped the bra off of her completely and tossed it aside, his eyes fixed on her exposed chest. Bending down, he brought his lips to one of her breasts, gently teasing her nipple with his tongue. Hinata moaned, arching her back as he continued to lick the pink peak, using one hand to massage the other one.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "Mmm... That feels so good..."

Without stopping, the blond impatiently stepped out of the boxers and pants that had been down around his ankles, kicking them out of the way. His free hand went down to her hip, right above the edge of her panties. Hinata gasped when he lightly nipped at her sensitive skin, her nipples hard with arousal. Breathing more rapidly, Naruto stood straight up again and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her passionately. He could feel her hands at his waist, daring to venture lower as she responded to the kiss. Her fingers skimmed lightly across his buttock before retreating back up. He was well aware of his tip leaking with beads of pre-cum, and poked it between her thighs. It was getting harder and harder to restrain himself.

"Don't," Hinata whispered into his ear, as if reading his thoughts. "Don't hold back."

Naruto gave her a pained expression, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you..."

She kissed his earlobe. "You won't hurt me. And even if you do...I'm sure I'll like it."

That did it. Naruto gave her another kiss and pressed himself against her. Hinata gasped softly, feeling him pushing up against her. Before she realized it, she was lying on the bed with Naruto on top of her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, lustfully groping at both of her breasts. They kissed for several seconds, her boyfriend's penis rubbing her through the panties she wore. He eventually broke the kiss and sat up so that he could pull her panties down.

"Damn..." Naruto was staring at Hinata completely naked for the first time ever. "You're so beautiful..."

The girl blushed lightly, unable to respond with words. Instead, she chose to pull him back down on top of her so she could press her lips against his. Her hands ran up and down his tanned, muscular body as he hugged her tightly beneath him.

"I want you so bad right now," Naruto said huskily, grinding his hips against hers.

"Mmm," Hinata stared up at him, then gasped when she felt him slip between her legs.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, slowly inserting the tip of his cock inside of her.

Hinata's breath hitched as he attempted to go deeper inside her tight virgin walls. She whimpered, grabbing hold of his broad shoulders as he slowly eased himself in. He grunted and went further, causing her to cry out in pain. Naruto silenced her with a kiss, cupping the side of her face with his hand. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, though he didn't mind. Hinata lay beneath him, rendered frozen with pain. She was given a moment to get used to the unfamiliar sensation, allowing the pain to subside. When she relaxed a bit, Naruto slid all the way into her.

Hinata buried her face in his shoulder as he began to thrust back and forth. She mewled softly, now finding pleasure in his movements. Naruto tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, quickening his pace a bit. She was so wet and tight, and her walls clenched deliciously around his throbbing cock. He held her against him, burying himself inside her completely.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured, turning her head to the side as she closed her eyes.

Her body moved rhythmically with his, their breathing growing sporadic. Naruto's hips moved back and forth, the sound of her moans music to his ears. He enjoyed the way her nails raked up and down his back and he reached between them to pinch her nipple. Hinata squeaked at the sharp yet pleasurable feeling and arched her back. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck when he responded to it.

Naruto felt himself getting close and sped up his pace without breaking the kiss. Hinata was reaching her limit as well and knew it was only a matter of time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then let out a cry of ecstasy from a particularly harsh thrust.

"Hinata..." Naruto gazed down at her, then hitched his breath. "I'm gonna..."

He grunted, shooting his load deep inside her walls for the first time. Hinata climaxed just as he did and felt herself clench around him, moaning softly. She clung to him as he emptied himself, his warm liquid filling her. They both panted, their glistening bodies entwined with each other. Naruto brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"So, did you like your present, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him with a smile.

"Like? That's a bit of an understatement," he replied, slowing his breathing. "Best present ever." A moment later, his stomach growled quite loudly, much to his embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, I haven't eaten much all day," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "And that made me even hungrier."

Hinata laughed lightly. "I'm not surprised. Let's go eat."

The Jinchuriki carefully pulled out of her, and helped her stand up. They cleaned up quickly, Naruto wearing only a pair of shorts, and Hinata wearing one his t-shirts and her panties. Upon entering the kitchen, he drooled at the mouth-watering aroma of the ramen she had made specially for him. Naruto ended up eating three hefty bowls of the steaming noodles, filling his stomach to his heart's content.

"Mmm, so good..." He mumbled happily, resting his head on the table. "You make the best ramen, Hinata..."

The girl blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"But what's with that bottle of sake over there on the shelf?" He asked her.

Hinata gave him a sweet smile. "To celebrate your birthday."

"That's nice, thanks. But...is there some sake missing from the bottle?"

"I just wanted to make sure that it tasted fine," she lied, not wanting to admit that she had needed it for herself.

Oblivious as ever, Naruto shrugged, content with the answer. "Okay. Man, I'm full..."

"So I guess you'll want to wait on having your cake then?" She inquired.

Naruto abruptly sat up. "Cake? There's cake?"

"Yes, cake is a very common dessert on one's birthday," she replied with a laugh. "Would you like it now?"

He grinned at her. "You know me so well. Did you make it yourself?"

Hinata took the cake out of the cabinet she had carefully hidden it in. "Mm-hm. I know that chocolate is your favorite, so I wanted to make you one that I thought you would like."

Naruto's eyes went big when she set the platter on the table in front of him. The fudgy cake made him salivate just looking at it. Hinata had decorated it with swirls, flowers, and beads with the rich chocolaty icing. It looked professionally done, but then again, Hinata was quite talented with her culinary skills, so it was not surprising. Nevertheless, it was a lovely dessert, and he almost felt bad about eating it. _Almost._

Naruto stood up and embraced her tightly, resting his head atop of hers. "Thank you, Hinata. This has been the best birthday ever. I'm so lucky to have you..."

Hinata blushed, hugging him back. "That means a lot to me, Naruto-kun."

He tilted her face up and kissed her rosy lips for several seconds, his hands tangling in her indigo hair. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she was pressed against his solid body.

"Happy birthday," she whispered to him when they finally parted. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, then gave her another kiss. "Maybe after cake we can do something fun," he suggested, trying to insinuate on having another round of sex.

Hinata looked up at him with her pretty lavender eyes. "Oh, I already have something planned to celebrate your birthday with."

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

Instead of replying, Hinata caught him off guard by smacking him firmly on the ass. Naruto jumped out of surprise, giving her a look of both amusement and confusion.

"You still need your birthday spankings," she murmured into his ear sweetly, slapping his bottom a second time. "You'll need twenty altogether since one is for good luck."

**Okay, that wraps up my NaruHina lemon that I planned on writing about three months ago. :p Please review to let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
